Pam
Pam is an Brawler whose Super places a device that heals nearby teammates. Her main attack shoots a burst of scrap metal in a sweeping pattern. She has high health and can deal damage in a large area. Her star power allows her to heal herself and her allies by 30 health if they are close to her healing radius. whenever Pam attacks. Attack: Scrapstorm Pam shoots nine pieces of scrap metal in a spread-out volley that sweeps back and forth twice, meaning that she may hit many enemies at once, but it is very inaccurate when dealing with only one enemy and does little damage, so Pam struggles to defeat Brawlers one-on-one from a distance. Super: Mama's Kiss Pam's Super is a heal station that heals allies within a rather large range. The device can heal allies even if they're shooting, meaning that after it has been deployed, your teammates will probably gather around it. However, it cannot heal minions like Jessie's Scrappy, Nita's Overbearing, or another Pam's Mama's Kiss. Star Powers Mama's Hug Pam heals herself and nearby teammates by 30 each time a bullet of hers hits an enemy (270 health in total) . This includes hits on an enemy Jessie's Turret, Nita's Bear, an enemy Pam's Healing Station, or Tara's shadow. Mama's Squeeze Pam's star power allows her turret to do 300 damage per second if a brawler stands within the healing station. It does 300 damage per second as well as let's her do damage to enemy brawlers like Poco's heal, Screeching Solo. Tips *Try to get close to enemy brawlers to deal damage because Pam's main attack is somewhat weak and innacurate if she’s attacking from a distance. If she doesn’t get close enough, she cannot easily defeat enemy Brawlers without help. However, if all of her bullets hit a single target, her main attack is very strong and it will most likely leave low HP brawlers with very low HP. *Charge Pam's Super as quickly as possible and try to keep a heal station on the field at all times. *Pam is mainly a defensive Brawler, healing teammates while providing cover fire. *Her healing turret is especially useful in Siege. When well-placed in the middle of the map, it allows Pam and her teammates to survive and control the middle to gain more bolts. *If you are doing a Showdown battle with the Angry Robo modifier, you can do Duo Showdown with an El Primo and a Pam. This is the best way to melt the Angry Robo and rack up the power cubes, as they drop 3 when destroyed. *Place Pam's healing turret behind walls/cover, as the healing turret's radius still works through walls. This can ensure plenty of healing while keeping the turret itself safe. *In tight situations, Pam's super can be quick-fired to serve as a meatshield, sacrificing it in the process to increase the chance of escape when being chased. Although this should be avoided when running from a Penny as her splash damage can deal even more damage than a normal attack. *Pam's Star Power, while not healing much, can still be a useful aspect in keeping teammates alive. Be sure to stay close to them to maximize healing. History *4/9/17: **Pam was added to the game. *12/9/17: **Pam's main attack a spread reduction. **Her reload time decreased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.8). **The number of hits necessary to charge her Super was decreased to 20 (from 21). **Her Healing Station's healing radius was increased. **Her Super's heal per second was increased to 80 (from 60). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Pam's Healing Station's healing per second was increased to 400 (from 320). *18/12/17: **Pam's healing station heal amount reduced to 360 from 400. **Fixed bug which allowed the healing station to expire. *16/1/18: **Pam's health was increased to 4200 (from 4000). **Her reload speed was decreased to 1.2 seconds (from 1.6 sec). **The' number of bullets in each main attack was decreased to 9 (from 11). **Her healing station's health was decreased to 2800. **Her Super's heal per second was reduced to 320 (from 360). *9/3/18: **Pam's main attack damage was increased to 180 (from 160). *23/3/18: **Pam's main attack damage was increased to 200 (from 180). *9/4/18 **Pam's main attack damage was increased to 220 (from 200). *31/8/18: **Pam's main attack damage was increased to 240 (from 220). *27/9/18: **Pam's main attack damage was increased to 260 (from 240). **The number of hits necessary to charge her super was decreased to 19 (from 20). **Her flavor text was changed to "Pam shoots from the hip, peppering targets with shrapnel. Her Super is a healing turret that restores her and teammates' health!", from "Pam is an iron-willed lady who keeps the extended Junker family in order." *5/12/18: **Pam's health was increased to 4400 (from 4200). *27/2/19: **Pam's reload speed was increased to 1.3 seconds (from 1.2 sec). *15/4/19: **Pam's main attack damage was decreased to 240 (from 260). **Her health was decreased to 4300 (from 4400). **Her Super now counts in Nita's and Pam's Star Power. *24/7/19: **Pam's Star Power Mama's Squeeze was added. ru:Пэм